Trilopod
|-|Alpha= |-|Beta= |-|Hybrid= |-|Magita= Summary The Trilopods are a species of power-absorbing alien creatures created by IDW that first appear in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, and the very first IDW-original kaijuu species. In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, they serve as the secondary antagonists, used as weapons by the Cryog emperor Karkaro in order to wipe the Earth of kaijuu and humans, making the planet the Cryogs’ new world after their old home world was destroyed by the space-faring King Ghidorah. There are 2 variants of Trilopods: the smaller, quadrupedal larval stage (the Alpha) that attaches itself to a host and harnesses genetic material, and the larger bipedal creature (the Beta) which changes into the hybrid of the host kaijuu. The largest and most powerful of the Trilopods is the leader of the hive, Magita. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B | 6-B Name: Trilopod Origin: Godzilla Gender: Unknown. Presumably varies Age: Varies Classification: Power-Absorbing Alien Creatures Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bio-Energy Absorption (Alpha), Chest Laser Cannons (Beta), Fusion between Alpha and Beta | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, otherwise unknown Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Capable of wounding and subduing Earth kaijuu, including Godzilla himself. As their power absorption only allows the Trilopods to gain the abilities of the host kaijuu, but does not increase their physical strength, the base Trilopods therefore should be comparable to their hybrid forms) | At least Small Country level+ (Equal to their Earth kaijuu counterparts) | Country level+ (Completely towered over all of the Earth kaijuu. This massive size advantage allowed it to swat away Earth kaijuu with absolute ease. Fought Fusion Godzilla) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions via power-scaling | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Should be comparable to their hybrid forms) | Class M (Could drag or carry Earth kaijuu) | At least Class M, possibly Class G by virtue of its size Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class (Capable of knocking out Earth kaijuu) | At least Country Class (Likely the same as base form, a Gorosaurus-Trilopod hybrid knocked Gorosaurus out cold with a single hit) | Country Class (Can swat away Earth kaijuu with extreme ease) Durability: At most Small Country level+ (Most Earth kaijuu can tear them to pieces with some effort) | At most Small Country level+ (Most Earth kaijuu can tear them to pieces with some effort) | Country level+ (Shrugged off attacks from Earth kaijuu, including Godzilla’s atomic breath. It took a Cryog spaceship explosion that knocked out all Earth kaijuu except Godzilla and several of Fusion Godzilla’s Red Spiral Rays and Hyper Red Nuclear Pulse to kill it) Stamina: Very High | Very High | Very high Range: Extended melee range, higher with laser chest cannons | Depends on the kaijuu host | Hundreds of meters, given its massive size Intelligence: Unknown, presumably animalistic behaviours like all kaijuu Weaknesses: They appear to have no defence against mind-based attacks. Also shown to be less durable than their Earth kaiju counterparts (possibly glass cannons). Standard Equipment: None Notable Attacks/ Techniques: :* Power Absorption: The Trilopods’ unique ability. The smaller Alpha punctures the skin of a kaijuu and absorbs its blood, along with bio-energy and genetic material. The Alpha then climbs onto the back of the larger Beta and transfers the absorbed blood to the Beta, morphing with it in the process. The result is a hybrid trilopod with the physical characteristics of its host, as well as the host’s abilities. File:Trilopod sucks.png|An Alpha Trilopod sucking the blood of Gorosaurus File:Trilopod Gorosaurus hybrid.jpg|The merging of the Alpha and Beta Trilopods with the blood of Gorosaurus results in the Gorosaurus-Trilopod hybrid :* Laser Chest Cannons: Trilopods can fire energy beams from the cannons on their chests Key: Base Trilopods (Alpha and Beta) | Hybrid Forms | Magita Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6